The Letters of the Night Sky
by RisaRiane
Summary: Post-OotP AU. With the year long silence of Voldemort they thought that life would finally begin to become somewhat normal, but that was all to change, so quickly too, and by a bunch of letters no less. Please read'n'review!


**The Letters of the Night Sky  
****"aka: The Letters of Stella Potter (And the members of the 'Night Sky')"  
****By Mrauders'gurl107 **

****

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling; all I own is Stella and the plot. Oh and my laptop! But that is of no consequence here. So...Don't Sue Me…you won't get anything…I'm broke….

AN: Heyz peoplez! Ok…First off I would like say I hope you like this. I also do know that you might be confused as this is an AU and you are missing a lot of background info. but please deal with me!Thankz!

* * *

AN: Oh! And since ff.n does not really like my fonts you are unable to see the handwritting of our wonderful characters! Sorry!And the rating is just as a precaution, I really do try to keep my language as close to proper as possible...though some characters my not... Thankz! Now please read onward!

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unsent Letter**

June 3, 1997

Dear Harry…

Hello dear, you most likely don't know me, but I sure as hell know you. I've known you your whole life. Even before then I knew you, and how great you would be. From as far back as that summer day when I was sitting in parlor of mum's summer house, fighting with Paddie when your mother came through to the fireplace, said a quick hello to Paddie and asked where Jammsie was, I knew that your parents were meant to be, and you, their child would be a special child. I remember when you were born; I actually was the first to hold you, because my dunce of a twin fainted! Can you believe your father fainted! Paddie never let him live it down, he was there too, because shouldn't your godparents be there at your birth? You looked so much like Jammsie, and I bet your still do. And probably being the lady-killer your father prided himself as. Oh, Jammsie, I wish he was still here, I wish I wasn't having let your know me through this stupid letter, but he's gone, Lil'gurl too. When I escaped I told them to let me take you, and follow, oh I wish they had! I still remember the screams, running away into the forest behind the house, the blinding green light. I remember it like yesterday and I wish even more that it hadn't happened that way. Why couldn't they let me take you in, why wouldn't they let you know me? I could have taken you in! Kept you safe! Why? Why didn't they?

Ok…now that I have thoroughly confused you, I think I really should explain myself! First off, my name is Stella Potter. I'm 34, the same age your parents should be, I have dark brown/black hair (which no mater what I do to it looks like I've never used a brush in my life!), and the darkest brown eyes. Sounds familiar don't it! Well, it should. Harry you probably have no clue how hard this is to tell you but, I'm your aunt, your godmother, and your father, James' twin sister.

Does it all make more sense, what I said before that is? I hope it does. I know you have to be mad now, no one told you of me, I still don't understand it either, but I hope now you will understand, and possibly come home. This has to be a hard time for you, almost a year ago, we both lost one of the most important people in our lives, or so it seems. But Harry, please, would you give me a chance? I want to get to know you, to find out who this awesome person you've become is. I won't ask anything more of you but this; can you give me a chance? Can you give your aunt and godmother a chance to become a part of your life? I hope you will.

I hope to hear from you soon Harry. (If you decide to, that is) Well, Ciao.

With love,

**_Stella Potter

* * *

_**

AN: Heyz! Ok now that you've finished reading could you...REVIEW! Please?... I love reviews...and without then you aren't getting anymore...(and jessi you don't really count...) Constructive criticism is requested...So could you please just click on the pretty blue button and Review! Please! Thankz! 'till next time! Ciao!

!Marauders'gurl107!

aka...Risa...

* * *


End file.
